<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Autumn Colors Fall by apocalypsenah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313789">As Autumn Colors Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/pseuds/apocalypsenah'>apocalypsenah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costumes, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fanart, Halloween, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, corn maze, title from over the garden wall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/pseuds/apocalypsenah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two spooky-season scenes of Aziraphale and Crowley! 🎃 (Fanart, for 5ftjewishcactus for the Trickety-Boo gift exchange)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trickety-Boo! Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/gifts">5ftjewishcactus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy, and that you had a lovely Halloweekend! 🎃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale and Crowley cuddle on the bookshop couch while watching whatever spooky movie you like best! (Crowley might've gotten a little more scared than he'd like to let on—or he just wants to cuddle closer to his angel. Who's to say? ^_^)</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ineffable wives take a trip to a Halloween corn maze, dressed as a "demon" and an "angel!" (I wanted to work in Adam too, so imagine he and Dog running around in the maze just out of frame.)</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>